1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical sockets and, more specifically, to a light bulb socket having an improved and expedient means of connection whereby the user may insert into place and establish electrical connection to a light bulb by simply inserting said light bulb into a spring-clamp socket with no rotational manipulation, furthermore the user may also remove a light bulb from the present invention by an opposed pulling action.
The present invention is a socket housing providing a base for electrical installation and wire contact and supplying power to a spring-clamp socket fabricated of a resilient material. The diameter of the spring-clamp socket is substantially similar to that of the threaded base of a conventional light bulb and includes a slot extending longitudinally through the side thereof. The slot gives the spring-clamp socket slightly deformable properties wherein insertion of the bulb base causes the socket to expand a bit to accept the bulb therein. This provides a frictional engagement that will maintain the light bulb in place without the need of threading or turning the bulb. The bulb will remain firmly therein until the user pulls it out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other light sockets designed for installing and removing light bulbs. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,214 issued to Ortega on Jan. 10, 1995.
Another patent was issued to Ehrman on Jan. 11, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,741. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,628 was issued to Skegin on Oct. 13, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 28, 1989 to Toyoshima et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,434.
Another patent was issued to Maddock et al on Oct. 18, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,409. Another patent was issued to Wiley et al on Mar. 16, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,796. Another patent was issued to Al-Turki et al on Nov. 23, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,070. Another patent was issued to Hsu et al on Sep. 1, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,212. Another patent was issued to Kondo et al on Jan. 21, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,513. Another patent was issued to Armbruster et al on Apr. 25, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,393.
Another patent was issued to Morrison et al on Jul. 15, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,195. Another patent was issued to Glantz on Oct. 28, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,536. Another patent was issued to Hagelberg on Feb. 3, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,122. Another patent was issued to Hultberg on Sep. 16, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,623. Another patent was issued to Knapp on Jul. 21, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,458. Another patent was issued to Eisert et al on Oct. 22, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,499.
Still another patent was issued to Doherty on Sep. 6, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,966. Another patent was issued to Lorentzon on Jul. 9, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,124. Another patent was issued to Henry on Oct. 10, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,611. Another patent was issued to Kondo on Jan. 21, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,513. Another patent was issued to Cheng on Apr. 28, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,758. Another patent was issued to Conroy on Nov. 27, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,380. Still yet another patent was issued to DiFusco on Nov. 25, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,305.